


Bridezilla Vs the Alien Sex Slugs

by DoreyG



Category: Futurama
Genre: (You Heard), Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Implied Alien Slug Sex, M/M, Marriage, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fry," Bender snaps, shaking him awake at a time that - judging by the red-black-green sky and the sounds of increasingly enthusiastic alien slug sex from above - he's pretty sure Leela would call unholy, "<i>Fry</i>, get <i>up</i>. Come on, you stupid sack of meat!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridezilla Vs the Alien Sex Slugs

"Fry," Bender snaps, shaking him awake at a time that - judging by the red-black-green sky and the sounds of increasingly enthusiastic alien slug sex from above - he's pretty sure Leela would call unholy, " _Fry_ , get _up_. Come on, you stupid sack of meat!"

"'M up 'm up," he lies dazedly, and yawns into the pillow. The sounds of alien slug sex, as if sensing how much he needs encouragement, only increase in volume, "what's happening?"

"What's _happening_?!" Bender bellows, and the alien slug sex briefly pauses before remembering their - its, whatever's - priorities and starting up again with extra enthusiasm, "Fry, we're gonna get _married_ in a few days!"

"Aw, that," he pauses for a second, still trying to get his brain at least a little in gear, and then shoots up in the bed. Bender, who had just been starting to enter into an epic sulk, beams at him approvingly, "aw, _that_. What's up, Bender? You want to throw more eggs at kids in celebration?"

"Maybe in the morning," Bender shrugs, which he can tell means 'definitely in the morning' because they can read each other now. Like a _married_ couple, who are gonna be together for _forever_ , "right now, there are far more important things to pay attention to."

"Far more important things...?" The ceiling creaks, as if in agreement. The alien slugs, as if also keen to express their agreement, screech merrily.

"Yes," Bender says firmly, ignoring both. It's amazing, how he can focus so entirely on the smallest of things. He's so looking forward to being married to him, "like what flowers we're going to have on the tables? Now I know the Mandolorian Death Spine is apparently fatal to humans, but I just think it would look so _pretty_!"

He smiles, sleepily, as the alien slugs above screech again and then lapse into contented burbles. And as Bender, his Bender, continues to grumble about the destruction of all humans. Who cares about the unholy hour, after all? He has his obsessive Bender here with him, in their very own flat - and very little could be better.


End file.
